The First Star on the Left
by KISSmeBecca
Summary: Everyone knows what's on the second star to the right. But, what about the first star on the left? What's on that star? It may just be another island, older than Neverland...
1. Forgotten Island?

Hello all, and welcome to my new story! :) I am sooo sorry about not updating my other stories in a while. For one, there's school. For another, I get distracted VERY easily. Don't judge me! Dx anyway, I don't own Peter Pan. If I did, I don't think the ending would have been the same. R&R and enjoy! :D

Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning. Everyone knows the place called Neverland, but what about the first star on the left? What is on that star? Before we go into that, we must go to a small city in Mexico.

There, a girl with blonde hair was flying to an ally. Beside the girl was a fairy in a blue flower dress, which had streaks of purple through out it. "Where is she, Mel?" asked the blonde girl.

The fairy spoke in her little language, which sounded like bells.

"This ally way? You s-" the girl was cut off when she heard a girl crying. "Okay, I believe you."

The fairy flew to where the girl was. The Mexican girl looked up, some of her dark brown hair stuck by tears to her face.

"Hello, there. Can you understand me?" asked the blonde girl.

The other girl nodded. "Yes. I'm Isabel."

"I'm Serenity and this is Melody. She's my best friend. Isabel, we're here to take you to a place where you can find peace. A place where you can have a family and can meet others like you."

"Where is it? America?"

"No. Do you see that star? The first one on the left?" Serenity paused as Isabel looked. Isabel soon nodded. "That is where we're going. But, there is a small price to be paid."

"What is it?" asked Isabel eagerly.

"You won't be able to grow up," replied Serenity.

Isabel looked surprised. "But, why not?"

"It's a magic that the star on the left and the star on the right share. So, what do you say?"

Isabel moved her dark brown hair out of her face and nodded. "Yes! But, how do we get there?"

"Think of something that makes you happy."

Isabel nodded again and closed her eyes. Serenity motioned Melody to give the girl pixie dust. Melody obeyed and soon the girl lifted into the air.

"Isabel, open your eyes," smiled Serenity.

Isabel did and gasped. "I… I'm flying!"

Serenity then lifted into the air. "Ready to kiss Mexico good-bye?"

"So very ready!" exclaimed Isabel.

"Then, time to go!" The two girls and fairy then flew to the first star on the left. Soon, they came to the left star. Isabel wasn't expecting to see an island on a star. She followed Serenity to a cave.

Serenity whistled very loudly. Soon, 5 girls and 4 boys rushed over. "The Forgotten Ones are accounted for!" they all exclaimed as if they were one person.

Serenity sighed. "Guys, I _told_ you! We're all equals here! And, where are all the fairies?"

That was when a little man flew over. He spoke the same language as Melody.

"Sorry, fairies and _sparrowmen_?" said Serenity.

More fairies and sparrowmen flew over.

"Thank you. Now, everyone, this is Isabel. She is from Mexico," said Serenity.

"H-Hello," said the girl, nervously.

"Hi," said a boy with red hair. He looked a lot like Serenity. "I'm Marcus, or Dash. This is my sparrowman, Falcon. He's an animal talent." A sparrowman in orange with short, brown hair nodded.

A pair of raven-haired twin girls stepped forward, both of which had strong Japanese accents. "I'm Hana, or Ruby. This is Miracle, a fast-flying talent," said one of the twins. A fairy in a purple dress waved.

"I'm Emi, also known as Amethyst. This is Gardina, a flower talent," said the other twin girl. A fairy with red hair and a red flower dress curtsied.

A girl, obviously the youngest, with golden hair stepped forward. "I'm Courtney; just call me Arrow. This is my sparrowman, Zeus. He's a tinker talent," she had a slight Canadian-French accent. A sparrowman with black hair and in green clothes bowed.

A boy with dirty blonde hair stepped forward. He had a slight German accent. "I am Kyle. Everyone calls me Medic. This is my fairy, Daylia, who is a flower talent." A fairy in red pants and shirt with blonde hair smiled and waved at Isabel.

A girl with light brown hair stepped forward. She said in a think French accent, "I'm Renee, but just call me Flower. My sparrowman is a light talent named Sunny." A sparrowman dressed in yellow bowed.

A boy with black hair came forward. "I'm Pedro," he said in a Spanish accent, "Call me Rocky. This is Flick, a water talent." A fairy dressed in blue with blue-black hair curtsied.

"I'm Mulan, A.K.A. Night," said a girl with black hair. She had a Chinese accent. "This is my fairy, Flurry. She's a snow talent." A fairy in light blue, almost white, with white hair smiled warmly at Isabel.

The last one, an African boy, came forward. "I'm Derek, or Crash. This is my fairy, Clink. She's a tinker talent." The smallest fairy had brown hair and was dressed in green pants and shirt. She nodded at Isabel with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all!" said Isabel.

"Tonight, Isabel, you will search for your own tiny partner. I will be there to guide you through it," said Serenity.

Isabel nodded, obviously excited.

That night, Isabel and Serenity flew to a forest, which Serenity had called the "Lookout Forest." They landed outside of the gathering place of the forgotten fairies and sparrowmen. Serenity signaled Isabel to walk among the fairies and sparrowmen. Isabel nodded and stepped out of the brushes. Instantly, most of the fairies scattered. She looked back at Serenity, who nodded encouragement. The more Isabel walked around, the more fairies scattered. There was only a small group of 6 fairies and 4 sparrowmen left by the time the others left. They all stood perfectly still. After a long moment, one sparrowman flew toward the girl.

The sparrowman wore yellow pants and a yellow shirt. He had dark brown hair, mush like Isabel's, only his hair was short. He reached out his hand. Isabel, fazed by the light that emitted from him, touched his hand with her index finger. Small sparks flew from their touching hands. A bright light surrounded them both. A gentle, warmth filled Isabel's mind as she closed her eyes. After a moment, sounds and pictures of bells filled her mind.

Soon, however, it was over and both human and sparrowman opened their eyes. "_My name is Apollo and I'm a light talent_," said the sparrowman.

"I-I'm Isabel."

"_What did you see_?"

"I saw bells."

"_Then, that is your new name. All who meet the fairy born from their first laugh will see something and their second name will be named after it, Bells_," said Apollo, "_It shows their connection_."

Suddenly, clapping was heard from all around them. Apollo and Bells looked at all the fairies and sparrowmen. They, along with Serenity, were clapping.

Serenity then flew over. "Congrats, Bells. You're now apart of the Forgotten Ones. My other name is Ocean, which is what I saw when Melody and I connected. She's a water talent."

"Will I be able to understand all the fairies?" asked Bells.

"No, not until you develop a connection with them. You won't have to do the ceremony again. Until then, Apollo will have to translate," said Ocean. "Let's go to the cave so everyone can meet Apollo."


	2. Ch 1 Mount Memories Erupts

Thanks for reading so far. :) Continue reading, please!

About a week had past since Isabel and Apollo joined the Forgotten Ones. The children were playing Freeze tag. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

Instantly, Ocean lifted into the air. She blew a whistle and said, "Fairies and sparrowmen! It is now time for Mount Memories to erupt. Give your child enough pixie dust to travel to Neverland!"

All pixies saluted and gave all the children some pixie dust. The children then lifted into the air.

"How long do you think this one will last, Ocean?" asked Ruby. Or was it Amethyst?

"I don't know. Let's go, guys," said Ocean.

"Right," and "Yes," chorused through the group. The all then flew away and headed to Neverland.

-The Jolly Rodger-

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" shouted a plump man, running to the Captain's Courters.

"What is it, Smee?" growled a man with a beard and a hook for a hand.

"Cap'n, th're be children fly'n in the sky!"

"What?" the man grabbed his telescope and walked outside. He took one look through it. He then said, "Fetch Long Tom."

Soon, the pirates had the cannon and, as soon as Hook shouted, "Fire!" they fired. In the distance, they heard a girl's voice scream, "MARCUS!" This caused Hook to smile evilly.

-The Forgotten Ones, Serenity's POV-

We had just arrived to the second star to the right. It didn't have people living on Neverland the last time I was here. The only ones who were here last time were the mermaids and pixies. How long was I away from here?

Suddenly, my younger cousin pushed me out of the way of something. It was a cannonball. Marcus had just barely missed getting hit, but he still fainted from major shock. He then began to fall to the water.

"Marcus. MARCUS!" I instantly flew down toward him.

Mel didn't follow me. She, instead, led the others to the island. I managed to catch Marcus before he fell into the water. I then flew as fast as I could to the others with Marcus on my back. I landed by Ruby and carefully put my cousin on the ground. "Medic, Daylia. I need you two to see it Marcus is okay and, if you can, wake him up."

"No need to, Ocean. He's waking up right now," said Medic.

"I'm fine, Reni," said Marcus.

"You little idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said, relieved.

Marcus smiled, "Love you, too, couz."

I rolled my eyes. "Falcon, keep Marcus under control," I said under a smile.

"_Well, I can't help it if he makes last minute choices_," muttered the sparrowman.

"_We may want to find a place to hide before those pirate come looking for_ _us_," said Gardina shyly.

I nodded. "Yes, we do need to hide. Everyone, split up with your pixie. When nightfall comes, we will meet back here. If you get caught, try to fight your way out. I have complete trust in all of you that you can all fight well, except for Bells, but that's understandable. Bells, you will have to come with me."

Bells nodded. "Si," she said. I guessed that meant "yes." Everyone then went their separate ways, even Ruby and Amethyst. Bells followed me to a fairly large cave. Melody and Apollo both did their best to keep their lights low, which wasn't an easy task for either of them. We ran into a cave where they saw a large treasure chest. Bells was intrigued by the large chest, but I pulled the girl to a crack in the cave wall.

There, us two girls and two pixies stood, waiting for nighttime to come. While we were waiting, Melody and Bells both fell asleep. The fairy fell asleep on my head while the girl fell asleep on my shoulder.

Apollo and I talked quietly among ourselves over our pasts and how unique mine and Melody's connection was. As we talked, I quickly noticed it had become nighttime. I then woke Bells and Melody awake. The four of us then walked out of the cave and headed for the place we all had agreed on meeting.

When we got there, Marcus, Arrow, the "Jewel" twins, Medic, Flower, and Crash were there. So, they waited for Mulan and Pedro. We waited about 5 minutes for Night and another 10 minutes for Rocky.

"Now that we're all here, we need to find a place to stay," I said. "Did anyone find a place to stay while we were all hiding?"

Amethyst nodded. "I did! It's an old, abandoned tree-house. My guess is that whoever lived there wasn't very tidy."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for that opinion, Amethyst. Now, do show us where this tree-house is, please."

"Got it! Let's go, Gardina!" Amethyst and Gardina then flew north. The rest of us quickly followed. We soon came to a tree that looked like it had lots of switches and buttons. We each found these secret passageways and slid down to underground.

When Mel and I got to the end of our slide, I looked around and gave a low whistle. "This is certainly impressive!"

"Yes! It's quite beautiful for being underground," agreed Flower with a nod. Daylia and Gardina nodded in agreement with the French girl.

"Oh, wow. We don't even have to worry about finding beds. There are hammocks in here!" smiled Mulan. "And, a bed for one person."

"Well, since Amethyst found it, she gets the bed tonight. We'll take turns sleeping on the bed. Deal?" I said.

"Deal!" everyone shouted. We all then took a hammock, me being on the very top. The pixies found their own places to sleep. One by one, we all soon fell into slumber.

The next morning, I woke up and saw a pair of green eyes looking at me. I simply screamed and fell out of my hammock. I knew the eye colors of my friends and none of them had that shade of green! I floated a little and shook my head. I looked around the tree-house. "Hey, Mel? You awake?"

The little fairy with brown/blonde hair flew to me. "_Yeah, I'm awake_."

"Did you see anyone in here who isn't apart of us?"

The small girl shook her head. "_No, I was talking to Flick. Why?"_

"I think I saw a pair of forest green eyes and no one in here has that shade of eyes. I have blue, Marcus also has blue, the twins have dark brown, Arrow has hazel, Medic has dark brown eyes, Flower has light blue, Rocky has light green, Night had dark brown, Crash has light brown, and Bells has reddish eyes," I told my tiny partner.

"_Perhaps it was the lighting_?" asked Mel.

I shook my head, "They're all still asleep, as you can probably tell."

"_That's true. I wonder who it could have been_?"

"Well, things have changed since last time we were here. It may have been well over 100 years ago. After all, the thirteen English colonies are now apart of the 50 states of the United States of America. When Marcus and I left, the Battle of Lexington and Concord had just happened," I said, just barely remembering the memory.

"_Well, then you're old_!" said Mel, purposely dragging 'old'.

"You're not exactly young either, Mel." I said with a smirk.

The little water fairy simply stuck her tongue at me. I then said, "Let's go explore. Falcon, tell the others, when they wake up, that we're out on an exploration!"

"_Got_ _it_," said the sparrowman. He then went back to the backroom where the other pixies were.

Melody and I then went to the surface. We walked around the island, which was mostly covered in forests. We then came to a familiar place. Mermaid Cove, which was near the Black Castle. I made little click noises with my tongue; it was a language I knew as well as English. Soon, a few mermaids poked their head out of the water.

"_Hello, Serenity,_" said one of the mermaids.

"_Hello, Grandmother. It's been a while,_" I said with a smile.

"_Yes, it has. When is the next time you will…?_" she didn't have to finish.

_"It shouldn't be for a while. Last time was just before Mount Memories erupted, which was just yesterday. It only happens once a month, grandmother,_" I replied.

"_I understand, little one. It shall be a while before Forgotten Island is fixed. Also, do come visit me once in a while. It gets rather lonely for me, since I am the only one who has dared go to the mainland,_" said grandmother.

_"Grace, it shall soon be low tide!_" warned one of the mermaids, who was grandmother's sister, Faith.

"_I must go now, little one. Come visit me again tomorrow if you can,_" grandmother said before following Aunt Faith into the depths of Mermaid Cove.

I got up from the rock and walked over to Melody, who had resided into the trees to avoid getting wet. We then walked back to the little tree-house where the others were. When we got inside, everyone was awake.

"Good, everyone's awake! It's that time again, everyone. It's time to test your abilities." I said. Everyone then cheered, except for Bells, who was confused. "Don't worry, Bells. You'll understand soon. Okay, the first test is how well you all can dodge. Everyone, outside!" They all rushed outside and I followed them.

"Might I go first, Ocean?" asked Flower.

I nodded. "Of course." I then drew my sword. "Ready?"

The little French girl then drew her own sword. "Yes." I then ran at the girl. Our swords immediantly clashed together and I heard Bells draw in a breath. I slashed at Flower and couldn't get even a small cut on the girl.

Soon, Medic called, "Time! Flower has passed the first test!" This went on as each and every Forgotten One passed the first test. It wasn't long before it was Bells' turn.

"Since you are new, Bells, I will only be using hand-to-hand combat. You are to dodge every last one of my hits without getting punched." I told her. "Is that clear?"

Bells nodded. "Clear as a doorbell."

I then charged at the new girl, swinging punches and kicks at her. For a while, she was doing very well. But, then, when she thought I was far enough, she looked around at her surroundings. I then punched the careless girl in the stomach and she fell. I sighed, "Bells, you must keep focus. It's all right if you fail a test; that just means you'll have to train more. Medic, treat her please."

The Mexican girl nodded as she held her stomach. Medic then ran over to the girl and started to help her.

"The next test is archery. Who wishes to go first?" I said. Instantly, Ruby raised her hand. "All right, Ruby. You may go first."

"I think I've gotten as good as Arrow!" she said as she drew back her arrow, aiming. She then released the arrow, hitting the mark right in the center.

Arrow sighed. "It'll take more training to beat me, Ruby." She then walked to the line and immediantly loaded and release her arrow within 5 seconds. The arrow flew in the air and landed right in between Ruby's arrow, cutting it in half.

"Ruby and Arrow have both passed the first test!" said Medic.

I then took the arrows out. Everyone passed the archery test, including Bells. She just barely passed, though. "Congrats, everyone! You all passed, though I'm sure some of you could have done better. Now, is the sword-fighting test. Who's first?"


	3. Ch 2 The Last Tests

Hello! Welcome to the second official chapter! Please enjoy this chapter. I've decided that I am going to try to have no romance in this one. It'll be a first for me. Wish me good luck! :) Also, so you all know, this is kind of like a crossover between the live-action film and the animated one. Mostly because I want to keep the Lost Boys and not make up any new ones.

Night then stepped forward. "I will, Ocean."

"Good. Come at me." I said. Night then charge at me with her sword drawn. I blocked her sword with my own. It lasted for about 10 minutes. I only know that, because I told Medic to call off all sword fights after 10 minutes. Night passed the test. It continued with everyone passing. Ruby and Amethyst, though, passed the test by disarming me within 5 minutes. "Good job, everyone. Now, we'll play a little game of hide-and-seek for out last test. Has everyone made their hideouts for this test?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Then, I will block off all my senses and you are to hide in your places. I will give you 15 minutes to find them! Medic, you start the count-off." I then closed my eyes and covered my ears.

After what seemed like hours, Medic tapped my shoulder. "15 minutes is up, Ocean."

I nodded, "Thanks, Medic." I then went to search for the Forgotten Ones. Somewhere along the way, I heard a noise coming from behind me. I carefully drew my dagger and whirled around. "Who's there?" I demanded.

"_I sense another fairy, Serenity,_" said Melody.

"Well, there's a lot of them here, Mel," I pointed out.

"_I know, but this one's different. I can tell she's a tinker fairy… It feels like she's been to the mainland far more than just once,_" said Melody.

"Whoever is out there, come out. If you're here to hurt me, I won't go down without a fight," I said.

"All right, all right!" said a voice. It sounded like a boy's voice. A boy dressed in _leaves_ then walked out. He had a cocky grin plastered on his face and didn't look to be any older than 13.

"Who in the world are you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Peter Pan. Who are you?" said the boy.

"I'm Serenity, the leader and founder of the Forgotten Ones." I replied, much to Melody's protest. I heard Mel sigh in annoyance. "Oh, and this is Melody."

"This fairy right here is Tinker Bell," said Peter Pan. Tinker Bell was glaring at me, though I ignored it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. Now, Mel and I have to find the others." I then saw a lock of dark brown hair out of the corner of my eye. "Bells, come out. I can easily see your hair."

The Mexican girl did as she was told. "I'm guessing I failed this test, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, but it's all right. Newbies rarely pass all four tests on their first try. Who helped you with your trap?"

"Ruby and Amethyst," replied Bells.

I shook my head. "Those two may be great when it comes to offences, but when it comes to hiding they aren't the best."

"Hey!" shouted a girl's voice. I then heard two hands claps over a mouth. I smiled and looked up, seeing both twins up in a tree.

"Well, you two failed this test as well. Just like all the other times." I shouted up to them.

"Well, it's all Ruby's fault!" said Amethyst.

"I'm sorry! I just don't like it when people insult us!" exclaimed Ruby.

"How are you two going to act if there's a real attack?" I sighed.

"_Just for the record, me, Miracle, and Gardina all tried to get them to hide somewhere else,_" said Apollo.

"That doesn't matter, Apollo. They still failed. Better luck next time, you three. Now, go back to Medic." I said.

The three girls nodded and left with their pixies following them. When they disappeared, Peter Pan asked, "Does all of your followers have a fairy or sparrowman?"

I nodded. "Yes. Whoever is their tiny partner, was born from their first laugh. It's kind of a ceremony for us. It's the first thing the Forgotten Ones do to join."

"What if their pixie's light has gone out before they could meet them?" asked Peter.

"That rarely happens, because the only time a fairy will lose their light is if the person who said _that_ was close by or if the pixie was born from their first laugh. And, since the Forgotten Ones are only children, then they still believe." I replied.

"So, did they not want to grow up either?" asked Peter.

"Well, for a few of them, it was a hard decision to make. Like Ruby and Amethyst. They were the last legal princesses for the shogun in Japan. They also didn't have any other siblings. Their mother soon gave birth to a boy and their whole family began to ignore them. Soon, though, their family disowned them. Before the whole family situation, they were raised to lead a whole nation, so they couldn't abandon their people." I said.

I then continued, "But for the others, it was an easy choice. Their parents abandoned them and they were on their own. They desperately wanted a family of others who were like them without going to an orphanage. I would find them and bring them to the first star on the left, which is what we call Forgotten Island. Unfortunately, I didn't always make it to the child or children. Most of the time, they would die of starvation because I couldn't make it to them on time."

"_Oh, Serenity. It's not your fault. The visions would come too late,_" said Melody.

"What visions?" asked Peter.

"Visions that either Mel or me would get. It only happens when an abandoned child calls out for help with all their heart. Usually, though, Melody gets them," I replied.

Peter nodded. I then saw some red hair and smiled. I whispered something to Mel and she nodded, flying over to the red hair.

Melody then flew into the boy's shirt and instantly Marcus jumped up. He tried to get the little fairy out of his shirt. "Melody, what are you do-" he cut off when he saw me. Marcus glared at me and I just laughed.

"Was that really necessary, Reni?" said my little cousin.

I smiled, "No, it wasn't. It was entertaining, though."

"You know I'm going to get my revenge," he stated.

"Yes, I know. And, I'll get you back. And, our little prank war will always continue, little cousin." I said, still smiling.

"Until you admit that boys can prank better than girls," smirked Marcus.

"Ha! Do I really look like I'm close to giving up? And, besides, most boys are only brawns and not much brains," I smirked.

"Well, I was taught by my father." Marcus shot back.

"Yes and my father was smarter than yours by a long shot, Marcus," I replied.

Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again. "You win this time, couz." He then walked to where Medic was.

I chuckled a little and continued walking and carefully looking for any of the others.

"What was that all about?" asked Peter.

I shrugged. "We have been having a contest to see who can do better pranks. According to Falcon and Melody, I'm winning."

"Oh. So, what are you and… the Forgotten Ones doing right now?" asked Peter.

"We're just doing tests that we do every now and then. This specific test is to see how well they can hide if we're ever under an ambush. We simply call it hide-and-seek, since everyone else hides and I go seek for them." I replied. "Crash! Rocky! I can see you both!" I then shouted.

"Aw, man!" said Crash as he and Rocky came out of their hiding spots. Their fairies followed them.

"_I told you, Flick! Ocean was bound to see us there_!" said Clink.

"_Well, I'm sorry, Clink. I didn't know_," replied Flick as calmly as she could.

"Now, Clink, it's all right. There's no need to argue about the choice of hiding with Flick," said Crash.

"Well, now that you guys have been discovered, go to Medic." I said to them. The two boys nodded and they left with their fairies. Soon, I heard a low whistle in the distance. "Well, I guess everyone has either passed or failed. Wanna come with me, Peter?"

"_No! We have to get back to the Lost Boys_!" said Tinker Bell. So, there were more?

"Sure. Come on, Tink!" said Peter. Tink rolled her eyes, but followed us anyway. We soon made it to the tree-house. There, everyone had gathered.

I smiled, "Though most of you have failed one or two tests, you all did a lot better than last time. Congrats, Night and Arrow for passing the most difficult test again. Though, next time, I'm going to expect better."

Night and Arrow then gave each other a high five.

"_Who's the boy_?" asked Zeus, Arrow's sparrowman.

"This is Peter Pan and Tinker Bell." I replied. "Everyone, go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"I'm Rush and this is Falcon," said Marcus. "Though, Marcus is my real name. Only Reni calls me by my real name." Falcon nodded.

"I'm Ruby and this is my fairy, Miracle," said Ruby (Hana). Miracle smiled brightly.

"I'm Ruby's twin sister, Amethyst. This is Gardina," said Amethyst (Emi). Gardina shyly waved.

"My name is Arrow. This over-protective sparrowman is Zeus," said Arrow (Courtney). Zeus bowed.

"I am Flower. This is Sunny," said Flower (Renee). Sunny grinned.

"I'm Medic and this is Daylia," said Medic (Kyle). Daylia curtsied.

"I'm Night. This is Flurry," said Night (Mulan). Flurry smiled warmly to Peter and Tink.

"My name is Rocky and this is Flick. She can get a little… crazy sometimes," said Rocky (Pedro). Flick stuck her tongue at Rocky.

"I'm Crash and this fairy's name is Clink. She's usually calm, so no real need to worry much over her," said Crash (Derek). Clink waved.

"My name is Isabel. Wait, I mean Bells. Sorry, I'm the newest one here. This sparrowman is Apollo," said Bells (Isabel). Apollo looked at Peter with the eyes of an over-protective brother.

"That's everyone. Right?" I said.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, that's everyone, Reni."

"Well, would you all like to meet the Lost Boys?" asked Peter.

"I do! That would mean more people to play with!" exclaimed Arrow.


	4. Ch 3 The Lost Boys

Thank you to all for the reviews. :) The reason I'm doing a NON-romance (or attempt it) is because nearly all of the stories I've seen that contains OCs have romance in it and I wanna be different. Though, I honestly might fail…. Because I'm a sucker for romance…. XP Don't judge meeeeee! Even though I don't care if you all do or not. :D Continue reading! Also, sorry if it ends up being a little confusing…

~What Happened Last~

"That's everyone. Right?" I said.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, that's everyone, Reni."

"Well, would you all like to meet the Lost Boys?" asked Peter.

"I do! That would mean more people to play with!" exclaimed Arrow.

~Present~

The Forgotten Ones followed Peter to the hideout of Peter and the Lost Boys.

"Lost Boys! Line up!" shouted Peter.

The seven little boys lined up immediantly. They stood at attention, as if they were in the military.

Bells giggled a little at the sight. I looked at her and she quickly cleared her throat.

Peter and the boys didn't notice this. "Sound off!"

"Slightly!" said one boy.

"Nibs!"

"The Twins!" said identical boys.

"Curly!"

"And, I'm Tootles!"

"We are the Lost Boys!" said all the boys together.

"Well, It's very nice to meet you boys. I am known by Ocean and my fairy is named Melody. And, this is my group. We call ourselves the Forgotten Ones. Guys, do your introductions." I said with a smile.

Marcus stepped forward. "I'm called Dash. I am the fastest in our group when it comes to running as well as second-in-command. I'm also Ocean's cousin. This is my partner, Falcon, who is an animal talent." He then stepped back.

Next was our twins. "_Konichiwa_~!" they said together and bowed. "My name is Ruby. I am the eldest twin. This is Miracle, a Fast-flying talent fairy," said Ruby. "And, I'm Amethyst, the younger twin. This is Gardina, a Flower talent fairy," said Amethyst. "_We are the twins of our group and we are Japanese. We both are the best when it comes to sword fighting_!" They then stepped back.

Courtney came forward. "I'm called Arrow. I'm French and the best one in archery. My sparrowman here is named Zeus and he is a tinker talent. It is very nice to meet everyone," she said. She then stepped back.

Kyle came forward next. "I'm Medic and I'm the one who heals everyone when they're hurt. I'm also German. This is Daylia, a flower talent. She helps me with herbs. I'm also horrible at fighting, but I can somehow manage." Medic stepped back.

Renee came forward. "I'm Flower. I am from Canada and am best at dodging. This is my light sparrowman, Sunny." She stepped back.

Mulan stepped forward and bowed. "I'm Night and I am from China. I'm part Chinese and part Korean, so I know Hangeul as well as Mandarin. My skill is hiding. I was trained to be a ninja by my father, so I am also very sneaky. This is my snow talent, Flurry," said Night with a sly smile. She stepped back into place.

Pedro came forward. "I'm Rocky. I'm called that because no matter how much I fall, I never seem to get any bruises. I'm as hard as a rock. I'm from Spain. This is my friend, a water fairy named Flick," Pedro went back to his place in our line.

Derek smiled as he came forward. "I'm Crash, since I seem to be pretty clumsy sometimes. I'm from Africa and real good at sword fighting, but not as good as Ruby and Amethyst. This is Clink, a tinker talent," Derek went back to his spot.

Isabel came forward, obviously nervous. "I-I'm Bells, the newest member. I'm not that great at anything yet. I'm from Mexico. This is Apollo, a light talent," she said. Bells quickly came back to her spot and messed with her shirt.

"Why is it that all of ya have fairies?" demanded Curly.

"_Don't forget us Sparrowmen, you rude boy_!" muttered Falcon. That earned him a glare from Marcus.

"It's kind of a tradition we have. We go to the Lookout Forest and search for a pixie partner. Our partner is usually the pixie born from our own laugh. We only know if the pixie is the one when we see an image of something special to us when we first touch them. The feeling is quite hard to explain," replied Medic.

"I have a question that's been bugging me since I met them, but what are twins?" asked Peter.

Immediantly, Ruby and Amethyst's hands flew up. "_We can answer that_!"

Ruby dramatically cleared her throat. "Twins are two individuals born on the same day, usually a few minutes apart."

Amethyst then added, "And, they always have the same parents. So, they're pretty much siblings."

"They can also either be identical- the same- or fraternal- different. By identical, I mean they look like mirrored people and are always of the same gender. Fraternal twins look different from each other and can either be of the same gender or they can be different genders," said Medic.

"Huh?" the Lost Boys all said.

"He means by fraternal they can either be two brothers, two sisters, or a brother and a sister," Arrow explained.

"Ohhhhhh…" said the boys.

For a while, we hung out with the Lost Boys, talking and playing. While playing hide-and-seek, however, I had a very funny feeling in my bones. My eyes widened in realization. I ran from my hiding spot and whistled lowly. Soon, the Forgotten Ones gathered around me. Somehow, the Lost Boys came together with us as well.

Marcus was the last to return and he immediantly saw the worry in my face. "Serenity, what's wrong?"

"Something happened. At Mermaid Lagoon." I said, my voice shaking. He eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know that?" asked Peter. "Besides, the Lagoon is well protected."

Suddenly, we heard the wails of mermaids in the distance. They were saying, "_Do not hurt her! We will kill you! Release her, now_!" Marcus and I were the first to run off in that direction. The others quickly followed. When we arrived there, we saw Aunt Faith wailing in agony.

When Faith heard us coming, she turned and hissed at us, not knowing who we were. Her expression softened when she saw me and Marcus. I stepped onto the rock and kneeled down. She placed a hand on mine.

Peter, however, pulled me back and hissed at Faith. Faith didn't retreat.

"Peter Pan, stop it! I know very well what I am doing!" I said.

"But, mermaids are very danger-"

"I know that! I've been here countless times before! But, I know she won't hurt me," I replied. I gently pushed Peter back. I then spoke the language of the mermaids. "_Where is she_?"

Aunt Faith gripped my hand and her face darkened. "_He has her_…"

"_Who has her_?" I said with worry.

"_Hook_!" she hissed the name in anger.

"_Hook has who_?" said Peter in the same language. I looked at him in pure surprise.

"_My sister. My poor baby sister, Grace_!" Aunt Faith then began to wail in anger. I then stood up.

"Marcus. We're going by sea." I said, ready to jump in.

"Wait, how will that work?" asked Slightly.

"It'll only be me and Marcus. We will meet you there," I said, ignoring his question.  
>"But, he'll end up finding you!" protested one of the twins.<p>

Marcus chuckled and shook his head. "Serenity and I can swim just as well as the mermaids. Plus, they're on our side."

I took a deep breath and concentrated. Marcus did the same. Soon, small gills appeared on our necks, though no one seemed to notice. We both then dove into the water. We immediantly gathered an army of merpeople and made our way to the Jolly Rodger. Together, we pushed the boat back and forth as it sat in the water.

We heard the Forgotten Ones and Lost Boys on the ship. Marcus and I then swam up and managed to jump onto the ship. I saw a man in a red coat walk to his cabin. I followed him quickly and quietly while Marcus went to help Slightly fight off two pirates. I slipped into his cabin and saw my grandmother in her human form (and in her old dress), chained to the wall.

"Let her go. Now," I growled.

The man froze, not suspecting anyone to have follow him… Or, at least not me. He turned around and said, "Now, who might you be?"

"Serenity. Also known as your worst nightmare." I drew my sword. "Now, I said to let the mermaid go."

The man then drew his own sword. "I'd rather not. She is my bait for Peter Pan!" He ran to me, ready to stab me in the chest. I swiftly moved out of the way and ran for my grandmother.

I looked for a key near-by. I then heard a jingle coming from Captain Hook. I looked and saw him with a ring of keys. I growled and ran at him. Our swords clashed together.

Hook quickly swung the sword at my neck and I blocked it. Peter came in after about 15 minutes of the sword fight.

"Started the party without me?" he said jokingly. This caused Hook to look toward Peter. I took this chance to steal the keys. Hook didn't seem to notice as he and Peter began their own sword fight.

I had to go through each key before I found the right one. I immediantly unlocked my grandmother and she stood up. Wanting to get her out, I grabbed her wrist and ran outside onto the deck.

"Serenity, I told you before to never come rescue me and rick your life!" said grandmother, pulling me back and causing me to stop.

"I'm sorry, grandmother. But besides Marcus, you are my only family left," I muttered.

She stroked my hair. "I know dear, but I would rather die than for you to. You are precious, you and Marcus. You are also the only two who are part mermaid. You two must live no matter what," grandmother said.

Soon, we were able to escape and Hook yelled at us in frustration. We flew back to Mermaid Lagoon with my grandmother still in human form. I was surprised no one noticed by then. When we landed, one of the twins said, "It's an adult!" and was pointing to my grandmother.

The others soon freaked out and I rolled my eyes. Only the Forgotten Ones didn't freak out. "Hey!" I shouted. They didn't hear me. "Hey!" I shouted again. Still, no response. "HEYYY! WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped freaking out. I sighed. "Thank you. Now, this person isn't just any adult. She's the mermaid we went to go rescue."

Grandmother smiled and curtsied. "Hello, little ones. My name is Grace. Or, at least, that's my human name."

Curly gasped. "You can speak our language?"

Grandmother nodded. "Of course. I once went to the mainland a long time ago. I had to learn at least one human language. Also, you humans are so violent…" Grandmother muttered that last part to her self. She then turned her attention to Marcus and gave him a big hug. "My little Marcus, you've been gone far too long! Why don't you ever visit me as much as you used to?"

Marcus was being squished. "Sorry! Serenity has been going to the mainland for new Forgotten Ones a lot lately…"

"Wait a minute. How do you know Ocean and Dash?" asked Peter suddenly.

"Do you wish to tell them, little dears?" asked Grandmother.

I looked to Marcus. "Should we?" He nodded. "Okay. But, I'll tell them. My group, except for Bells, already know. Marcus and I are part mermaid. Grace is our grandmother on our father's side. We can both grow gills at will, but only I can turn full mermaid and that only happens once a month."


End file.
